Elsword: AID
by Re-SwitchON
Summary: Elsword is a lone delinquent who was hated by everyone in his school. But one day, a certain purple head transfer to his school and 'forced' him to help her make him change in everyone's eyes. How will they do it? (AU, School-fic, Drama, Romance-Comedy)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello folks. Looks who's back!**

 **Elsword: Umm... Zombie?**

 **Me: Seriously? Zombie? Can't you come up with a better answer?**

 **Aisha: More like a loner who just don't have anything better to do after watching too much school-life anime and ended up writing a story to relieve his boredome.**

 **Me: Kinda right on cue there missy. But that's not the problem here.**

 **Elsword: What now?**

 **Me: NEW STORY!**

 **Elsword: Is that so? I'm out then.**

 **Me: Wait wait wait wait! You are the main character here!**

 **Elsword: So?**

 **Me: Here's the script. Read and remember it! Now on to the the story!**

 **Elsword: Wait! What the hell is th-**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword's belonged to KoG**

 **Classes *Note: They're human here. So their job is only for the appearance***

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **(Note: For now, this all the main character. I'll introduce the other later)**

 _Life is suck._

That was my first thought after I started to enrol in this school.

Sakuraki High school.

 _Suck to be me._

Everyone in this school hate me.

Just because I got a fight outside of school to save a girl from a group of punk, the teacher suspended me for one week.

Seriously? Is this what I get for saving a girl who is in danger?

Moreover it is a group of punk. How do they supposed to know I'm from this school? Who did reported me though? It's still a mystery.

 _Everyone's suck._

Everyone hate me now. So what? Is it wrong to eat your lunch inside the bathroom to avoid attention because everyone will lost appetite if they see you? Is it wrong to skip class because everyone can't concentrate to the class because they're stupidly gossiping about you? Is it wrong to read some book on the rooftop instead of library because Everyone will just talking shit about you if you was there? NO. IT'S NOT WRONG. They are the one who is wrong.

 _Now._

I'm a second year now. Still like before, no one talked to me and no one dare to go near me. Not that I care thought. Alone. It is my color. Void red.

Friends.

I don't have any friend. Heck. Everyone's hate me. But then again...

Color.

We exchange our glance. It is just five seconds, but it felt like a million year. Those eyes. That hair. Purple...

"My name is Aisha. I'm the new transfer student. Hope we all can get along everyone!"

My name's Elsword. I'm the one everyone's hate. Hope you can fill the void in my red, Aisha.

 _ **~AID~**_

After Aisha introduced herself, everyone in the class start to whisper to each other about her. Starting from the boys who 'Hey! Isn't she cute?!' To the girls who 'What is that? Acting like a bitch on her first day!'. Well, not that I care though.

"That's all for the introduction. Aisha, you can take the seat there. Beside Elsword. Sieghart! Raise your hand please!"

Shit. Stella, why do you always so cruel to me?

In the end I raise my hand.

Aisha then turn her face to me. But, what's with that expression? Why is she surprised? Is there's something on my face?

She then sit beside me.

"Umm... You're Elsword, right?" She said.

"So what if I am? Talk to me and you'll be hated by the whole school" I said and turn my face to the window to prevent any conversation.

"What's with that attitude? I'm being nice here" She retorted.

"I warned you. So don't talk to me" I told her coldly. It wasn't supposed to be that cold though but, it came out that way. Maybe it's the side effect for being alone 24/7.

"I can talk to whoever I want" She argued. She really has no fear isn't she?

"You two back there seems to be knowing each other. How about showing her around the school then, Els?" Stella said with a smirk. Oh, how I really hate her now.

"But-"

"No buts. Let's start the lesson!"

 _ **~Skip Time**_

Finally. I can finally get out of this hell. Stella didn't let me ditch the class today. She told me if I ditch again, I'll be expelled. Of course I don't want to burden my sister. So I just go with it this time.

When I was about to leave the class, 'She' stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"To home duh. Where else?" I said.

"Don't you remember what Ms. Stella say this morning?"

"What? I don't have time to hang around this ground you all called school. So, fuck off" I said and walked past her.

"Never! You have to do what the teachers told you!" She said while walking beside me.

"No is a no. So leave me alone!" I said to her. Almost yelled. It had taken her by surprise. I didn't mean it to be like that though. Well she annoy me. So there's that.

"I... I just... Want to be your... Friend... _So..ure..no..im..ter..all..."_ Huh? What was that? Is that tears I saw? Wait. She's crying?!

Before I know it, she stormed out of school.

Shit. This is bad.

I'm fine if people talk shit about me if I was fighting. But make a girl crying? No no no. I cannot live with that.

I just have to run after her and apologize, right?

"Aisha! Where are you?!" I searched for her all over the city. But to no avail, I cannot find her. Seriously, this girl run so fast! Wait. What if she's teleporting?! Wait. That's not scientifically possible...

Then I spotted her in this narrow alley... Wait. What is she doing there?! Isn't that the place where I gotten into a fight last year?! This is bad. If the gang found her-

"Hey, Boss! What do we get here?" A guy said and grab Aisha's hand. Shit. Too late.

"W-what are yo-hmmph?!" Aisha's word got cut by a hand that cover her mouth. I feel bad for you Aisha. You just got harassed by a gang after a boy make you cry at your first day in your new school? I pity you. W-well... I'm the one to blame though...

"Hmm... I know this uniform. Sakuraki High school isn't it? What a coincidence!" The leader, Banthus said. Well, He's the one that I fought to save the girl last year. People change so I guess he's getting stronger. I cannot just recklessly attack him.

"Wait... Your face seems familiar..." Banthus said while looking at Aisha's face. Now's my chance!.

"Uagh..?!" I throw a wooden stick that I found lying at the head of the guy who hold Aisha making him unconscious and kicked the other on the gut. Sending him flying.

"What?!"

"Aisha! Stay back!" I yelled and Aisha got behind me.

"Looks who's here! You brat again! You got me last time but I won't fall for the same trick for the second time!"

"Of course you won't fall for the same trick twice. But no worries, cause I got a lot of trick behind my sleeve!"

"Show me your trick then!"

"Let's play a game then. The rule is simple. Every time you guessed how much my finger that I sticking out right, I will go a step closer to you. If you it guessed all right and I got in front of you, you'll get a present! Interesting. No?"

"Elsword! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Aisha said.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing" I reassured her.

"Shall we start then? How much is this?" I stick out 3 finger.

"3!" I took a step closer.

"This?" I stick out 5 finger.

"5!" A step.

"This?"

"4!"

"This?"

"2!"

"This?"

"1!"

"Lastly, how much is this?" I place my fist in front of his face.

"0!"

"Correct! Now, enjoy your present!" I punch him in the face and then uppercut him. Sending him flying and unconscious.

"Serve you right. That's what you got for harassing people" I said in victory.

"Elsword! Behind you!" Aisha yelled. I turned around.

"Wha-?!" I barely avoided the incoming attack. He use a knife and my cheek got a bit cut.

"Tch! You have gut!" I kicked the guy with knife's hand, and the knife fly out of his hand.

"Now. **LEAVE OR DIE!** " I said grimly. Making him cower in fear.

"I...I'M SORRY!" He said and run off.

"You okay?" I said and turn to Aisha.

"Y... You are..."

"What?"

"You are the one who save me too last year?!"

"Wha...? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

What? What is that?! She is the one that got harassed by Banthus last year?!

"S-So, you are that girl?! But, from what I recall, the girl wear glasses and her hair is a bit short! W-well... Her hair is purple though. But you're so different back then! _You look much more cuter this way_ " I mumbled the last part. I bet my face is already as red as tomatoes.

"Hmm..? What was that?" She asked and got closer to my face. TOO close I'd say.

"N-nothing! Anyway, I'm gonna go home! Bye!" I said and start to walk.

"Wait! You're bleeding!" She run to me and caress my cheek where I'm bleeding. Shit! She just can't stop making me flushed!

"I-I'm fine!" I slapped her hand away. I didn't mean to be harsh though. It's just reflect.

"No! You're not fine. You have to come with me and I will treat your wound" She said and start to drag me.

"I'm fine really! I told you before. If you talked to me, everyone will hate you! Didn't you got that?! You should've hate me too and go have fun with the other!" I retorted at her out of frustation.

"I don't care! I don't hate you! You're the one who save me! So, why should I hate you?! Why does everyone hate you anyway?! I don't get it!"

"It's not your business! Don't stick your nose to my problem!"

"I just want to know the reason!"

"Fine then I tell you! It's because of you!"

"W... What..?" She's taken aback by my words.

"S-sorry. My bad. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just... Leave me alone..." I said and start to walk again. But then she grab my wrist.

"No. You're not leaving. You come with me and tell me the reason behind all of these" She said and start to drag me again.

 _Guess I cannot convince this one girl..._

 _ **~At Aisha's house**_

Why do I so nervous?

I'm just going to a friend's house. So what's the big deal?

Wait.

 _Friends..._

"Come in. Just sit on the couch. I'll go get the medic kit" She said and goes to a room that I presume is the kitchen.

 _This house is surprisingly quite..._

Her house is not too big. But spacy enough for the comfort. But, where is her family?

"Here. Let me see your wound" She come back with the kit and treat my wound.

"Where is your family?"

"My parents work aboard, and my sister won't be home until night"

"Sister..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay...? Now tell me, Why did everyone hate you?"

"I don't know how did it come to this way though- OW! But, seems like someone from Sakuraki High school is one of Banthus gang or someone from school just passing by and misunderstand me for picking a fight with a gang. So I got reported and suspended for one week. And when I start to go to school again, Everyone's hate me. It's just a misunderstand. And it's not your fault. Sorry for yelling at you earlier" I said to her.

"So that's how it is!" She exclaimed and unconsciously treated my wound too hard.

"OW!"

"S-Sorry..."

"No no. Don't mind"

"If it just a misunderstand, we just have to clear your name out of it!" She exclaimed after she finished treating to my wound.

"How? Convincing someone to understand a misunderstand is not as easy as you would think"

"It's easy on your case. We just have to cover the misunderstand!"

"How?"

"Hmm... Ah! I know! We form a club that help other people! That way everyone will think differently about you!"

"Thanks but no thanks for the idea. I got no time for shitting with other people's personal life"

"You're not gonna decline it. I'm doing this for you! Give me a credit at least!"

"Sigh... I guess I have no choice then"

"It's decided then! Let's form the club tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't blame me if everyone hates you"

"They won't! Heck! They'll all likes you! So don't worry" She said with a reassuring smile. Make me blushed a bit.

"G-guess I can count on you... See you tomorrow then"

"Yep! See ya!" She said and I went home.

 _Without I knowing it._

 _My void is started to be filled..._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Me: Okay! Cut! That's for the prologue.**

 **Elsword: What is it about this time?**

 **Me: Basically, Aisha helped you to clear up your bad names in everyone's eyes. So you two form a club that help other to achieve that.**

 **Chung: When will I show?**

 **Me: Sorry. No spoiler.**

 **Chung: Awww... D:**

 **Me: Anyway, see you next time!**

 _ **~Devi Switch Reverse~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**M**

 **e: Hello guys. I'm back with the second chapter!**

 **Elsword: There you are! You didn't pay me last chapter!**

 **Me: Really? Oops. My bad. Here**

 **Elsword: This is what I called bussiness.**

 **Me: Anyway, thank you for everyone who did read and support this story. I'm happy that you guys like it.**

 **Chung: Review corner guys!**

 **DarkBladerZX: Thank you**

 **Arrow-chan3: Yep, I'm back :3. Sorry for not sending you a PM o3o. A bit wrong there. Not all of the Elgang will be the club members. You'll see in this chapter :D. Anyway, I got a new computer :D. So let's play again sometimes on Void or Indonesian server :D.**

 **Rena: And so, let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword's belonged to KoG**

 **Classes:**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Add: Master Mind**

 _Why?_

Why do I get into this mess?

What do I do to deserve this?

I'm just helping a same girl from some punk twice, but why do I have to do this?

 _Why do I have to join this thing called Assist Informative Dependable Club. AID Club for short._

What's with that weird name? Isn't it a bit… forced? Not like I care though.

 _So how did I get into this mess?_

It started after school…

 _ ***Flashback**_

"Els, you come with me!" Aisha called from her seat.

"Wha..? Why do I have to?"

"Because we're gonna convince the Student Council to give us permission to use a room for the club activities!"

"You're not serious are you?"

"NO. I'm dead serious. To Student Council, we go!" She exclaimed and start to drag me to the Student Council room.

"NO"

"WHAAAAAAATT?! B-but why?!"

"I told you aren't I? The room is all used. And you need a teacher to be the guardian of your club. And also, you don't give me a quite reassuring reason to form that club. You don't even give me the name"

"Awww… You mean, Add…" Aisha pouted.

Add, he is the Student Council President of Sakuraki High School. And also the first rank on his grade. He's smart, but from some rumour I hear, he was a bit… Psycho…

"Now, now. Don't be like that Add. She's your cousin you know" Ara, Add's Secretary said.

"She got a point, Add. And I think this club will be interesting. What do you say, Eve?" Chung, the Student Council Vice President of Sakuraki High School said.

"If Chung is okay with it, I won't mind" Eve, the Student Council Treasurer of Sakuraki High School said.

"See? They even agreed to me, Add. Please give me the permission. I beg you!"

"That still won't change my mind. If you could give me a good reason, I'll allow your club to be formed and used the last room we have"

"Really?"

"Do I ever tell you a lie?"

"Hm… From what I recall, you only lying about your love pr-" Aisha was silenced by Add's hand covering her mouth.

"No, no, no. Please don't go there. I promised I won't lie" Add said quickly.

"Okay then. The reason is… You think too, Els!" Aisha said to me.

"What? You're the one who drag me into this mess. So deal with it alone!" I replied her.

"Hm? Oh, you must be Elsword. A delinquent who everyone's hate" Add said to me.

"Yeah, got called like that a lot. And I was about to talk about it here"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Aisha here want to make this club in order to help me clear those misunderstand"

"That's a misunderstand? How can you prove it?"

"He was fighting to save me!" Aisha suddenly said.

"What?"

"Remember that time when I told you I was harassed by some punk? Elsword is the one who save me back then. But I forgot to ask for his name because that time I was panicked. And he told me to run away. I didn't know that if I leave that place, it would make him looked like he was fighting because he wanted to. So sorry again, Els" Aisha explained and apologizing to me.

"I told you it's not your fault. And don't call me 'Els' so casually. We barely know each other"

"Ehhh… But I liked calling you that, Els" Aisha said with a smirk. This just annoy me…

"Whatever"

"So you're that person. I never thought about it. Elsword, come here" Add called to me.

"What?"

" _I'll leave Aisha to you. Don't disappoint me"_ He whispered to my ear. What's that supposed to mean anyway?

" _Uh… Sure?"_

"I think your reason is interesting. Well then, I'll allow you to make this club and use the warehouse as the club room. So, you got a name for your club?" Add asked.

"Ah! That's right. I just thought a good name!" Aisha exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's…

 **Assisting Informative Dependable Club"**

"Assisting Informative Dependable Club? Where do you get that?"

"Well, this club is basically formed to help people. So I think it's a good name. Oh, and for short, it's called **AID** "

"Hmm… Good name I guess. Then, about the guardian?"

"I already got someone. Wait I call 'her'" Aisha said and went out of the Student Council Room.

"What? You already got the permission? That was fast" 'The soon-to-be-our-club-guardian' said.

"What the hell are you doing here…?" I asked the-soon-to-be-our-guardian.

"She didn't want to do it at first. But after I mention your name, she's almost immediately agreed to become our guardian. Right, ?" Aisha said. Seriously? Stella? Of all people? Can't you think of any better person Aisha? You must be brainwashed by Banthus yesterday.

"If it's for the one and only delinquent red hair in this school, then I don't mind at all" Stella said with a smirk.

"You seems to have all the requirement. Well then, I'll give you the approval to form Assisting Informative Dependable Club and use the warehouse as the clubroom. This is the key. Have fun you guys" Add said and give me the key to warehouse.

"Yay! Thanks Add! Let's go, Els" Aisha said and drag me out of the room.

"For the last time, don't call me 'Els' so casually"

"So you do have a kind side, eh? Add Kim" Stella said to Add.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Do I look that crazy?!"

"Actually, Add. You're 'kinda' crazy" Ara said innocently with a smile.

"Not you too Ara…"

And so, that is how I got into this mess. We have to clean the warehouse first if we were to use it.

"Els, do you finished throwing out the garbage?"

"Yeah I have"

"Then, help me moving this cupboard to there"

"Yeah, yeah"

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me!"

"A guest? Already?"

"I'll go get it!" Aisha said and went to the door.

"Welcome to AID Club! Come in" Aisha offered to the guest.

"Thank you" the guest said and seated on… the floor.

"Sorry that you have to seat there, but we just started this club so we haven't tidy up this room" I said to the guest.

"It's fine. Anyway, you said you just started this club right?"

"Well, yeah. So, how can we help you?" Aisha asked the guest.

"Nice! I want to join then!"

"W-what?"

"I want to join this club! It's seems interesting!"

" _Oy, oy, oy. Is this serious?!"_ I whispered to Aisha.

" _I don't know! Can't we just reject her?"_

" _I don't think that's a good idea"_

" _We just accept her then. The more the merrier, right?"_

" _I guess we have no choice then..."_

"Hm? Is something matter?"

"N-n-no! We're just like to talk to each other this way, right? Ahahahaha" I said.

"No, that's creepy you dumbass" Aisha retorted to me.

"Anyway, if you want to join, you have to introduce yourself first"

"Ah! That's right! Forgive my rudeness. My name is Rena from class 2-D"

"2-D? I pass that class everyday to get to class. How come I never seen you?" Aisha said.

"That's because I just transferred here yesterday" Rena said.

"That make sense" I said.

"So, you want to join us?" Aisha asked her.

"Yep. You're don't mind right?"

"Well I don't mind, But…" Why? Why'd you two glancing at me like that?

"Sigh… Whatever. Just don't burden us" I said to her.

"Yay! Thank you!" Rena said and hug us to death.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Opps… Sorry. Teehee…" She said and release us.

*knock**knock*

"What now?" I said.

"It's gotta be a guest! I'll go get it!" Rena said and went to the door.

"Welcome! Huh…?"

"What's wrong, Rena?" Aisha said.

"S-…Seris…? Is that you…?" The person on the door said.

"S-Seris? Who is Seris? And who are you?" Rena asked.

"What…? Y-you forgot about me…?"

"No. Seriously. Have we met before? And my name's not Seris. I'm Rena. You must have mistook me for someone"

"No. No, no, no, NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" The person suddenly shouted and started to cry.

"Whaaaaa?!" Me and Aisha shouted in unison.

"Wha? Why are you crying?!" Rena said.

"Bring him in, Rena! It's our first job!"

"Right!"

And they went inside.

They gathered there. Sitting on the floor…

"Sorry for my rudeness before. It's just I…" The person said in verge of tear again.

"Now, now. It's okay. Take it easy and tell us about you" Rena said to him with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, my name is Raven. I'm from class 2-D"

"Hey, that's the same class as me!" Rena exclaimed.

"What?! So you don't know there's this kind of student in your class?!" Aisha said while pointed a finger toward Raven.

"I don't blame her though. Because I usually ditch class and go to rooftop" Raven said.

"So that's why the seat beside me is empty" Rena said.

"What are you doing up there all the time?" I asked him.

"Reading some manga or light novel"

"You really have a gloom life style, man"

"So, what's bringing you here today?"

"I want to join this club"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing! Really!" Aisha said quickly.

"So, I can join. Can I?"

"Of course! I'd love to accept you!" Rena said casually.

"What?! Rena?!"

"Well, I don't see that it's a bad idea. Beside, we need more person in this club right?"

"W-well… I guess you're right…"

"Then It's settled! Welcome Assisting Informative Dependable Club, Rena and Raven!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Rena said.

"Thanks for accepting me" Raven said.

"So, What do we do now?" Aisha asked.

"Are you that dumb? We still have to clean this freaking messy clubroom" I said to her.

"Ah! I forgot about that!"

"Well, shall we start then?" Rena said.

And then we started to tidy up this doomed place we called clubroom.

"Sigh… It's finally done!" Rena said while wiping her sweat.

The room is finally cleaned and tidied up.

The room is just like any other clubroom.

There is a table in the middle with six chair around it, a cup board that contain some books(mostly Raven's manga and light novel) on the corner, and a blackboard next to the cupboard.

"Ugh… Finally" I said and flopped down on the chair.

"Now that this room is cleaned, we can start our activity tomorrow!" Aisha exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Rena exclaimed.

While Raven already reading his manga. Seriously, this person…

*Zzzzttt*

"Hey, kid! Are you finish- Huh..? Who're you two?" Stella suddenly barge in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is our guardian, Ms. Stella" Aisha said.

"My name's Rena. I'm from class 2-D, Ma'am" Rena introduce herself.

"Oh? So, you're that new transfer student? You're kinda popular on your first day you know?" Stella said.

"Really? I didn't notice" Rena said innocently.

"And… you are?" Stella said to Raven. Who still read his manga.

"Raven. 2-D"

"So, this is the lone wolf that everyone's talking about. I never knew that he is a manga freak"

"That's rude, Ma'am. Manga isn't just a books that contain some kids doodling. It has a lot of meaning. Don't mess with a manga" Raven said menacingly. Making everyone's flinching except Stella. She's only sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Seems like this club is more lively. Guess there's nothing to worry about. Well, enjoy your youth while you can!"

"Such a nice word coming from a women who is twenty years old but is still a virgin" I said and then snickered.

" **You dare repeat that again, Elboy?** " Stella said while cracking her finger. Shit, I pressed the wrong button.

"N-no, Ma'am. I surrender" I said while rising my hand. She's almost like my sister when she's mad…

"Sigh… I'll forgive you for now since I don't feels like chasing you all around the school. Well then, I guess I'll take my leave then. Take care!" Stella said and went out of the room.

"I guess we should go home for today then?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I said.

*knock**knock*

"Umm… Excuse me…"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Me: This is the first time I do a cliffhanger! It feels like…**

 **Elsword: Are you horny or something?**

 **Me: Shuuss… Remember the rating.**

 **Elsword: Ah, right.**

 **Me: Anyway, can you guys guess who is this person who came to the clubroom when everyone wanted to go home? I'll give every answerer an imaginary cookies :3**

 **Aisha: Imaginary… What?**

 **Me: See you next time on AID!**

 _ **~Devi Switch Reverse~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello guys. I'm back with the 3rd chapter!**

 **Elsword: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Elsword: Nothing... *leave***

 **Me: What a weird guy...**

 **Chung: Review corner guys!**

 **Arrow-chan3: It's a character in this game :D *slapped*. And of course it's not Chacha Buch :v you'll see soon enough. The person is *****(censored due to spoiler). But since you've guessed, you'll receive an imaginary cookies on your dreams :3 *slapped*. Nope, nothing will happen to Raven. He'll just be a bit gloomier :D (Raven: hey!). PM me your void nickname okay? :3. Or is it still Elysea? O.o**

 **xElsa: Thank you. I'll do my best to not to disappoint my readers :)**

 **Western-Otaku: Bullseye! You got it right :3 I really like Yamada-kun and I really feels like writing after I watch the anime and read the manga. I mean, it's awesome :3. Well, I'm just trying to make Raven a bit… OOC. But I guess he's too OOC now XD. Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Guest: Sorry for the spelling errors. I'll think about it.**

 **Rena: Okay guys! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword's belonged to KoG.**

"I guess we should go home for today then?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I said.

*knock**knock*

"Excuse me"

"Who is it this time? I hope this person won't ask to join this club" I said.

"I'll go get it" Raven said and went to the door.

"Come in. Have a sit"

"Thank you"

In the end, we didn't go home.

Wait. Isn't he the Student Council Vice President? Chung, was it?

"Chung? What brings you here?" Aisha asked.

"Ah. Sorry I didn't mean to barge in and disturb you guys. Add asked me to hand this to you guys" Chung said and give me a piece of paper.

"Club Application?"

"Yes. Add told me that you guys have to fill that. You can turn it tomorrow to the Student Council. I'll take my leave then" Chung said and went out of the room.

"Lemme see. Hmm… President, Vice President, Guardian, and Member…" Aisha said.

"So, who's gonna be the president?" I asked. But why do you guys stared at me like that?

"President: Elsword Sieghart" Aisha said and write my name on the sheet.

"WHAT?! Don't just decide things on your own!"

"But I think it'll be interesting" Rena said. Again with that innocent face.

"And since this club is formed in order to clear your misunderstand, you have to deal with it" Aisha said.

"Remind me again who did FORCED me to join this retarded club" I said.

"Come on, Els. We did it for your own good" Aisha said.

"Sigh… Guess you'll still write my name there even though I jumped from the rooftop" I said with a sigh.

"Eh… Don't worry. I won't go that far. If you jumped from the rooftop, I won't write your name here" Aisha said innocently.

"Youth… Why are you so cruel to me…?"

"Okay then. Elsword will be the president. Anyone want to be the vice president?" Aisha asked.

"No, thanks" Raven said and read his manga again.

"Why don't you do it, Aisha? You and Elsword are the one who form this club remember?"

"Hmm… Alright! I'll be the Vice President. Then, Guardian is Stella, and the member is Rena and Raven. Here, Els. Give it to the Student Council tomorrow" Aisha said and give me the application.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well, duh. You're the president, idiot"

"You're the one who forced me to do it!"

"Now that we're done, let's go home" Raven said and closed his manga and put it inside his bag.

"Nice idea. My body is killing after that cleaning session" I said.

We can finally go home.

 **~On the way home~**

"Oh, yeah. Where do you guys live?" Aisha asked us.

"I live at the apartment near the shopping district" Raven said.

"Hey, that's near my house! I live at the flower shop next to your apartment" Rena said.

"You run a flower shop?" Raven asked.

"Well, It's not mine. It's my aunt's shop. My mother insisted me to live there when I move to this town. By the way are you living alone, Raven?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, kind of"

"What do you usually eat for dinner?"

"It depends. I usually bought something like ramen and some canned food from the convenience store"

"How about I make you something for dinner then?" Rena offered.

"No, thanks. I don't want to be a burden"

"Eh… Don't worry about it. Besides, eating too much fast-food isn't good for your health"

"No, no. You don't have to. I already used to it"

"But, I insisted" Rena said and thrust her face toward Raven's face.

"Ugh… Fine, do as you please…" Raven said with a sigh.

"Alright. What's your room's number?"

"603. it's on the sixth floor"

"Okay then"

We keep on chatting and

"Ah, we're parting here. See you tomorrow" Aisha said and we parted from Rena and Raven.

"Those two are really getting along on their first encounter aren't they?" Aisha said.

"Yeah"

"I wonder why couldn't get along like that…" Aisha said in a whispered tone. But I can still hear it clearly.

"Maybe because you're annoying?"

"What did you say?" Aisha said and glared at me.

"You're annoying, Grape head" I mock her with a smirk. It's amusing watching her face like that.

"Grrr… HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU CHILI HEAD!" Aisha and shouted and start to chase me.

"Grape head! Grape head! Grape head!" I shouted while running away from her.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BAKAAAAAAAA!"

I could get used to this. Really.

 **Normal POV:**

 **~Raven's Apartment~**

"Sigh… What a tiring day…" Raven who just come home from school, flopped down on his bed.

"But…" Raven said and stared at his necklace.

"Why does… She really resembles her…?" He said before drifted to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _ **Ven…"**_

"… _ **Aven…"**_

"Raven!"

Raven slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Seris…" Raven said and cupped Rena's cheek in his hand.

"Are you still sleeping or something? Like I said. I'm Rena. Not Seris"

"Re…na?"

"Yeah it's me, Rena. And here's the dinner that I promised" Rena said and give him the food.

"Salad?"

"Yes. You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine. I just preferred meat"

"I'll make you something the-" Rena is about to leave but Raven stop her

"No, no, it's okay. I'll eat it. You're already bothered to bring this here. I don't want to burden you"

"Okay then if you insisted"

" _This remind me a lot of her…"_ Raven thought.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _ **Raven! Here's your dinner!" Seris said and barged in to Raven's room.**_

" _ **Salad? Again?" Raven said while sweat dropping.**_

" _ **As usual~ You don't like it?"**_

" _ **No, it's not like that. I just preferred meat"**_

" _ **Hmm… How about I make you something then?"**_

" _ **No, no it's fine. You're already bothered to bring this here. I don't want to burden you"**_

" _ **Raven. You're not a burden. Besides I'm doing it on my own will. So you don't have to worry~"**_

" _ **Still…"**_

" _ **Raven, we're family remember? And family doesn't think each other a burden. So now, what do you want to eat?"**_

" _ **Nah, I'll eat this. Thanks for the food!" And He started eating.**_

 _ **~Present~**_

" _No matter how much I looked forward, it'll still hurt so much… Seris…"_ Raven thought and he is unconsciously grabbing his aching heart.

"Eh…? Raven? What's wrong? Does my presence bothering you?" Rena said. Panicked.

"N-no… It's okay. My eyes caught some dust" Raven said and wiped his tear.

But Rena just stared at him.

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are. If there's something bothering you, just tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"No, it's okay… I'm fine"

"Let me ask you some question then" Rena said.

"What is it?"

"Who is Seris?" Rena asked. And there's a brief silence.

"She is… She is everything to me…"

"Why do you always mistook me as her?"

"You're too much like her"

"Last question. Why she's not with you?"

"She's…. _**Dead…**_ "

And there was a brief silence.

"S-sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's my fault for not telling you sooner. I'll tell you everything"

"No, no, you don't have to! If it's only bring you to sadness, I preferred not hearing it"

"It's okay. Just… Let me tell you this. I cannot always live and being haunted by the past. Let me let it out"

"Okay then. But you have to stop if you don't feel like continuing" Rena said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. It's start when we first meet on our orphanage…"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Me: It's finally finished. Sorry it took a while. And it's a bit short. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **Raven: I guess it'll be my arc in the next chapter?**

 **Me: You think so? Why're you so confidence?**

 **Raven: Well, I'm just guessing.**

 **Me: Well then, see you next time on AID!**

 _ **~Devi Switch Reverse~**_


End file.
